


It's okay

by JayAndJackLover



Series: Life without you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Life without Dean, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, random headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: Random moments of Sam's life without Dean...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Life without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023049
Kudos: 32





	It's okay

It's been a few years since Dean was gone.. Now Sam had another life. He had a son who he named after Dean. He tried to raise his son with the same amount of love that Dean had raised him with. All Dean's teachings, all Dean's goodness - Sam tried his best to pass it on to his son. But he missed his brother so much. The pain never goes away. The emptiness stays with him. He tries to fill that hole with his family, with his son. No one can ever replace Dean in Sam's life. But Sam made sure his family knew who Dean was, how important Dean was. He kept Dean alive in every story he told his son about his uncle Dean. He filled his house with pictures of Dean so that Dean would live on in the memories of his son. And sometimes he could feel his brother through his son. 

One day he was looking at the picture of the two of them laughing at something in front of the impala. He missed his brother so damn much. Tears fell down his eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his son saw him. He quickly wiped his tears and put the picture back. But his son knew he was sad. Little Dean came to him and hugged him.

"It's okay dad." He said, "You know he loved you so much. I love you too. I'll never leave you."

And that moment right there, took him back to the memory of Dean in heaven consoling Mary when Mary would be upset about their dad. How Dean would hug their mom and tell her it was okay. That their dad loved her and he loved her..How Dean would never leave her...How Dean would take care of his family since forever. And Sam thought to himself how strong and compassionate and good his brother was even when he was a child himself. 

And after so many years, he saw the same love, same compassion, same need to take care of his family in his own son.. Maybe he was doing something right..Maybe he could leave his brother's legacy in this world like he always wanted...Maybe when his son was telling him it's okay, he should believe in him.


End file.
